Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff
Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff was one of the first original Lalaloopsy released in 2010. Also visit her little sisters page: Bundles Snuggle Stuff Personality Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff was made from pieces of an Eskimo's scarf. She loves hot cocoa, snow fights, and snuggling by the fire. Appearence Mittens is a very light brown/dark tanned girl with pale pink cheeks and black button eyes. She has long blue hair worn in high pigtails held with white bows and wrap around curved bangs. She wears a white and magenta striped long sleeved shirt with a fur vest with blue trim, a white pair of bloomers with a blue seethrough skirt with darker blue spots decorating it. She also has on pink and magenta striped leg warmers and white boots with magenta and pink coloring. For slumber parties, Mittens wear white with ice blue stripes footy-pajamas with red buttons going up the center, magenta neck, zipper, and a red heart patch on her right knee. For super chilly weather Mittens will wear a white coat with pink fur trim and buttons going up the center. Along with sky blue mittens/gloves, blue pantyhose/leggings, and pink snow boots. In Lalaloopsy DS, Mittens has an alternate costume which consist of a blue with white polkadot long sleeved shirt and pink vest. Her skirt is pink with magenta stripes and her leggings/socks are blue with white polkadots. Her shoes and bloomers remain the same. Pet Mitten's pet is a Polar Bear. It seems to have no legs or arms, and simply hops to get around when it needs to move. Along with being lifted of course. It does not normally wear clothing, but will sometimes put on a pair of earmuffs and a scarf if its really chilly~ Home Mitten's home is covered in snow and has an ice like pathway. It tends to stick out like a sore thumb due to the fact its always snowing above it. As shown a few times. Merchandise * #3 of Series 1 Mittens Fluff 'n' Stuff, comes with snowman, pet, hot cocoa, and a stick of marshmellows * #1 of Series 3 Mittens Sleepover (2nd edition) Same as above but with pink marshmellows * #4 of Series 4 Mittens Bundles Up (3rd Edition), Pet, shovel, sled, and chocolate popsicle/icecream * Mittens So soft * Mittens Pencil Topper * Mittens normal doll * Silly Hair Trivia *In the movie Mittens has a kitten backpack that is similar to Trinket Sparkles pet. *Ironically, the popsicle/icecream that mini Mittens Bundles Up is the same prop that Bundles Snuggle Stuff has. *Mittens mini doll's skirt is (obviously) miscolored, but it could just be due to limitations since they can't use real-material on the dolls and have to use plastic and what-not. *Mittens has shown to posesse snow elemental abilities, most noticeably in "Bea Spells-A-Lot and the Pet Talent Show". This would explain why its snowing 24/7 around her home and a few others. *Lalaloopsy DS describes Mittens as "Warm 'n' Cuddly" *Ivory Ice Crystal pet was based on Polar Bear. *The winter Mini Mittens fluff n stuff has the same hairstyle as Scarlet Riding Hood. Gallery Poster-Mittens.jpg Mittens Box.jpg Mitten's Silly Hair.jpg Mini Mittens Fluff N Stuff (1st Edition).jpg Mini Mittens Fluff N Stuff (2nd Edition).jpg Mini Mittens Fluff N Stuff (3rd Edition).jpg Mittens Fluff N Stuff Soft Doll.jpg Mittens Pillow.jpg Mittens Fluff N Stuff Tin.jpg Polar Bear.png Uh....png Mittens and Bundles.jpg mittenshouse.png|MIttens house in the webisodesQ!!! mittens withbutbod'.png|In The Websiodes!!!! Category:Characters Category:Category: Mini Category:Category: Full Size Doll Category:girl Category:Hair Color: Blue Category:Hairstyle: Pigtails Category:Category: Soft Doll Category:Interest: Winter Category:Category: Original 8